


Guilty Purchase

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The boys go shopping.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guilty Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> The boys go shopping.

Title: Guilty Purchase  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #75: Bashful  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: The boys go shopping.

  
~

Guilty Purchase

~

“Where’s your Gryffindor bravado?” Draco asked.

“Bravado’s one thing,” Harry replied from inside the dressing room. “Asking for mocking is another.”

“I won’t mock,” Draco replied. “Much.”

“I heard that!”

“Potter--”

“Fine!” Harry emerged, glaring. “See? I look ridiculous. Now, get me some normal clothes...”

Harry’s words trailed off as Draco pushed him up against the wall. “Draco?”

“You look amazing,” Draco purred, hands splayed over Harry’s leather-clad arse.

“We’re in public,” Harry halfheartedly protested.

Draco grinned wickedly. “I forgot how bashful you are,” he whispered, marching Harry backwards into the dressing room.

Later, feeing guilty, Harry purchased the trousers.

~


End file.
